List of vehicles
Throughout the James Bond series of films Q Branch has given Bond a wide variety of vehicles with which to battle his enemies. Among the most noteworthy gadgets Bond has been equipped with have been various vehicles that have numerous modifications to include weapons systems, anti-pursuit systems, alternate transportation modes, and various other functions. Automobiles Bentley *'Bentley Mark IV' - Contrary to the films, James Bond's official car in the Ian Fleming novels was a grey 1933 Bentley convertible. The car featured a 4.5 litre engine with the Amherst-Villiers supercharger. In the novels, no gadgets were installed as this was Bond's personal vehicle that in Casino Royale is mentioned as being a hobby that Bond enjoys working on. Its only armament, in the novels, is a high power revolver Bond keeps in the glove compartment. The novel version of the Bentley Mark IV was destroyed during a chase sequence in Moonraker. The Bentley is also the very first Bond vehicle seen in the film series, although it was shown very briefly during Bond's first scene in From Russia with Love and mentioned only in passing in Goldfinger. In From Russia with Love, the only gadget known to be included was a car phone, which in 1963 was very uncommon. The film version of Goldfinger strongly implies that the Bentley was issued to Bond by Q-Branch when he asks Q about the vehicle, only to be told that it had "had its day" and is given the Aston Martin instead. ::Note: In Casino Royale Fleming writes that Bond bought the car "almost new" in 1933 and had it stored during the war. In Live and Let Die Fleming states the automobile's year as 1933, however in Moonraker Fleming states it's from 1930. *'Bentley Mark VI' - Made in 1953, Bond purchases his second Bentley towards the end of the novel, Moonraker. Like his previous Bentley, the Mark VI is grey with dark blue leather upholstery. After Moonraker this model is never mentioned again. *'Bentley Mark II Continental' - This Bentley was featured in the novel Thunderball and is Bond's final Bentley. Bond upgrades the engine from a 4.5 liter engine to a 4.9 liter. The Mark II was also grey, however, the interior was black leather. The Mark II Continental is last seen in the novel On Her Majesty's Secret Service where Bond upgrades the vehicles once again with an Arnott supercharger controlled by a magnetic clutch. Bond dubs the car "the locomotive". *'Bentley Mulsanne Turbo' - Bond purchases a Mulsanne Turbo in John Gardner's Role of Honour. The car is British racing green with magnolia interior. It is outfitted with a long-range telephone and a hidden weapon compartment. Aston Martin *'Aston Martin DB5' - Featured primarily in Goldfinger. The most famous Bond car of all, it came with all the usual Q refinements that have been copied from movie to movie including bulletproof front and rear panels, oil slick, smoke screen, machine guns, rotating licence plates, telescoping tire slashers, tracer receiving console and most famously, the passenger ejector seat. The ejector seat would be used again in the film Die Another Day in an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. While being the most recognized Bond car, it's actually only been featured in five films (Goldfinger, Thunderball, GoldenEye, and a small appearance in Tomorrow Never Dies and Casino Royale). In the novelization of GoldenEye it is stated that Bond purchased the DB5 as his own personal vehicle. The DB5 also made cameo appearances in the comedy film, Cannonball Run, driven by Roger Moore's character, and in the TV-film The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E., George Lazenby, playing a Bond-like character referred to as "JB", drives a DB5 (with the licence plate "JB"). Subsequently, Timothy Dalton is the only official Bond actor who has never driven one on screen. The most recent appearance of the vehicle was in the 2004 film, The Life and Death of Peter Sellers in which Geoffrey Rush, playing Sellers, is shown driving one at the time of making Casino Royale, even though in real life that film did not feature the vehicle. *'Aston Martin DB Mark III' - Bond drives a DB Mark III, which is referred to as a "DB III" in the novel Goldfinger. The "DB3" was a car designed specifically for racing and is unlikely that Bond would drive one. The DB Mark III is often called the DB III and is more comparable to its description in Fleming's novel. This car was the only gadget-laden vehicle to be mentioned in the original Bond novels, though Fleming generally avoided gadgetry in his books. It included switches to alter the type of color of the front and rear lights, reinforced steel bumpers, a Colt .45 pistol in a trick compartment under the driver's seat, and a homing device similar to the DB5 in the film. *'Aston Martin DBS' - Featured in the movie On Her Majesty's Secret Service. The car was seen in only four scenes, including the pre-credits teaser and as James & Tracy's wedding car. Nothing is known about what kind of gadgets were installed, except that it had a hiding place for a sniper rifle in the glovebox. Obviously - given what happens at the end of that movie - it was not fitted with bulletproof glass. *'Aston Martin V8 Vantage Volante' - Featured in the movie The Living Daylights. A convertible later "winterised" with a hardtop. Came with all the usual refinements including side skis, spiked tires, missiles, lasers, rocket propulsion and could self-destruct when armed. *'Aston Martin V12 Vanquish', or, as Q Branch likes to call it, the "Vanish." - Featured in the movie Die Another Day. The car is equipped with all the usual refinements including front-firing rockets, hood-mounted target-seeking guns, and passenger ejector seat that was a homage to original Aston Martin DB5 that Bond drove in. The car was also equipped with a cloaking device, that allowed it to become invisible at the push of a button. *'Aston Martin DBS V12' - Bond drives a DBS in the films Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace it has no Gadgets but compartments Containing a suppressed Walther P99, and some medical equipment, including a defibrillator, most likely based on the compartment under the seat in the novel Goldfinger. Lotus *'Lotus Esprit S2' - Featured in The Spy Who Loved Me. Possessed all of the usual Q refinements, including surface to air missiles. The main feature of the car however was the ability to transform into a submarine. Once transformed it could unleash depth charges and smoke screens. The car was nicknamed Wet Nellie. *'Lotus Esprit Turbo' - Featured in For Your Eyes Only, this vehicle was cosmetically similar to the S2, but mechanically different, as it exhibited no submarine capabilities. It was most notable for its remarkable security system, which detonated and destroyed the car when Gonzales' henchman broke the driver's window in an attempt to break into the car. Q Branch provided a second Turbo to Bond - in burgundy instead of white - later in the movie. *'Lotus Formula 3' - Featured in the unofficial Bond film, Casino Royale (1967), this souped-up car is driven, very briefly, by Evelyn Tremble (Peter Sellers), one of several agents given the code name James Bond 007. BMW *'BMW Z3' - Featured in GoldenEye. A controversial choice for some Bond purists, it being the first non-British production car to feature in a Bond movie as the spy's primary mode of transport. A convertible, it comes fully equipped with "all the usual refinements" including a self-destruct system and stinger missiles located behind the headlights. The car in the film is only driven briefly in Cuba, and Bond ends up trading it for Jack Wade's plane. *'BMW 750iL' - Featured in Tomorrow Never Dies. Used in Germany, the (mostly) bulletproof car came equipped with a security system that would deliver electrical shocks to intruders unless disarmed by Bond's mobile phone. Also had a security compartment in the glove box that wouldn't allow anyone access without Bond's fingerprint. The 750i could be controlled remotely via Bond's cell phone, which opened up to show an LCD screen displaying the driver's view of the car. Defense mechanisms included rockets mounted in a hidden hatch in the roof, self-sealing and re-inflating tires, a cable cutting device in the front hood emblem, tear gas sprayers and caltrops that dropped from the bumper. Its windshield (despite able to withstand sledgehammer blows) and rear window were shot out by assault rifle gunfire from Elliot Carver's henchmen in a parking garage, but Bond eluded them and drove the 750iL off the roof via remote into a car rental store at street level. *'BMW R1200 motorcycle' - Featured in Tomorrow Never Dies. Stolen in Saigon it was used in the chase sequence ridden by both James Bond and Wai Lin of the People's Republic of China. Around the same time the movie was released, the BMW 750iL and R1200 could be purchased in a special promotional deal for $149,000 CAD. *'BMW Z8' - Featured in The World Is Not Enough. Equipped with "all the usual refinements" including ground to air missiles and a key chain that can control the car remotely. The car is sawn in half by a brush-cutter-equipped helicopter late in the film. So far in the film series, this marks the only occasion when Bond has expressed concern about Q being upset with James wreaking havoc on cars and equipment. Ironically, this takes place after Desmond Llewelyn makes his final appearance on the screen as Q. *'BMW 520i' - Borrowed in Win, Lose or Die after M prohibits Bond from taking his Bentley Mulsanne Turbo. Ford *'1965 Ford Mustang Convertible' - Featured in Goldfinger; Tilly Masterson is seen driving a white Mustang - the convertible is totaled after Bond shreds the tires and lower rocker panels. This was the first appearance of a Mustang in a feature film. Other Fords were seen in the film, including a Ranchero and a Lincoln Continental. *'1965 Ford Mustang Convertible' - Featured in Thunderball. Fiona Volpe drives a sky blue Mustang while in the Bahamas, and gives Bond a lift back to his hotel, taking the car up to 100 mph on a tree lined country road. *'1969 Mercury Cougar convertible' - Featured in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. This car is owned by Tracy Di Vincenzo and features prominently in Bond's escape from Piz Gloria. *'1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 Fastback' - Featured in Diamonds Are Forever. After escaping henchmen Bond is picked up by Tiffany Case in this car while in Las Vegas; Bond uses it to elude the Las Vegas Police (all of the police vehicles including the security guard vehicles at Willard Whyte's Techtronics Laboratory are 1971 Ford Custom 500s except for the Las Vegas P.D. which were 1970 Fords). *'1971 Ford Econoline' - Featured in Diamonds Are Forever. Dr. Metz is driving a van which Bonds sneaks into. *'1964 Ford Thunderbird' - While not an official Bond car, Felix Leiter and his partner from the CIA are driving a Ford Thunderbird in the film Goldfinger. A tracking device similar to the one in Bond's Aston Martin DB5 was incorporated in the car's instrument panel. *'Ford Taunus' - in The Spy Who Loved Me where Karl Stromberg's thugs are pursuing Bond on a highway in Sardinia (with Jaws as a passenger), Bond sprays grease on the windshield where the car runs off the road - this is where Jaws walks away). *'1985 Ford LTD' - Right after Bonds leaves San Francisco City Hall, this vehicle is briefly seen when Bond follows Stacy on the Embarcadero Freeway later arriving at her mansion. *'2002 Ford Thunderbird' - Although only in Die Another Day for a short period of time, the vehicle was marketed as a Bond car. In fact Ford created a special "007 edition" of the car. In Bond spirit, only 700 were made. Jinx drives the 2002 Ford Thunderbird up to Graves ice palace. It's unknown what type of gadgets, if any, were installed. *'1957 Ford Fairlane' - classic automobile briefly driven by Bond during his visit to Cuba in Die Another Day. A homage to Dr. No when Bond drives a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, a classic Ford was used in the film since FoMoCo vehicles (including those from Ford's Premiere Automotive Group) were extensively used. Saab *'Saab 900 Turbo' - Bond's vehicle of choice in many of the John Gardner Bond novels, beginning with Licence Renewed. Dubbed, "Silver Beast" http://www.commanderbond.net/Public/Stories/2284-1.shtml, it is Bond's private vehicle modified by the real-life company Communication Control Systems, Ltd. (CCS) (now called Security Intelligence Technology Group http://www.spyzone.com/). He also rents a 900 in Nobody Lives For Ever (1986) and No Deals, Mr. Bond (1987). *'Saab 9000 CD' in The Man from Barbarossa (1991) *'Saab 9000 CD Turbo' - In Never Send Flowers (1993) and SeaFire (1994). Rolls Royce *'Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith II' - Featured in Moonraker and For Your Eyes Only. When Bond arrives in Rio de Janeiro, he is seen as a passenger in a blue Silver Wraith II which takes him to his hotel. In For Your Eyes Only, a Silver Wraith II is owned by Aris Kristatos and takes Bond and the Countess Lisl home from the casino. *'Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow' - Featured in Licence To Kill where Bond is chauffeured around Isthmus City. Also featured in The World Is Not Enough as Valentin Zukvosky's personal vehicle (it ends up in the Caspian Sea after the catwalk was severed). *'1962 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud' - Featured in A View to a Kill and driven by Bond's companion Sir Godfrey Tibbet. Along with its driver, it meets an untimely demise when pushed into a lake by May Day. *'1937 Rolls Royce Phantom III' - Featured in Goldfinger. Owned by Auric Goldfinger, it was used to smuggle gold by recasting all of the body panels in gold and shipping it from place to place. Often mistakenly called the "Phantom 337" as that is what Connery said in the film. If the car was actually called the "337," Connery probably would have spelled out "three-three-seven," as the British commonly do. *'Rolls-Royce Corniche' - Featured in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. In On Her Majesty's Secret Service, a Corniche is owned by Marc-Ange Draco and is used to abduct James Bond. (The Corniche, Silver Shadow saloon, and Silver Wraith II saloon were based on the same platform.) Chevrolet *'1957 Chevrolet Bel Air convertible' - Featured in Dr. No. When 007 arrives in Jamaica, this was the first car Bond was a passenger in; however, the car was stolen, as depicted later in the film. It is driven by a chauffeur known only as "Mr Jones" who is in fact an agent of Dr. No. *'Chevrolet Corvette C4' - Featured in A View to a Kill, presumably a rental vehicle and driven by Pola Ivanova when she and Bond make their escape from Zorin's pumping station. *'1977 Cadillac Fleetwood limousine' - Zorin's thugs flee Stacy's mansion in a Cadillac limousine - Bond fires several rounds even the rounds are useless (the shotgun shells were filled with rocksalt). *'1963 Chevrolet Impala convertible' - Featured in Live and Let Die. Bond arrives on Dr. Kananga's island with Rosie Carver locating the spot where Bains was killed. American Motors *'AMC Hornet' - Featured in The Man with the Golden Gun. Bond steals this car in Thailand, unknowing that Sheriff J.W. Pepper was in it looking to test drive it. It was used for the famous corkscrew jump, a computer-designed stunt that was captured in one take. *'AMC Matador' - Featured in The Man with the Golden Gun. Francisco Scaramanga and Nick Nack use this car to kidnap Mary Goodnight and make their escape. The vehicle is converted into a 'car plane'; see Aircraft section below. Other passenger cars *'Alfa Romeo GTV' - Featured in Octopussy. After falling from Octopussy's train and hitching a lift in a Volkswagen Beetle, Bond steals this car to make the last stage of his journey to the US Air Force Base. West German police BMW 5 Series pursue Bond after his theft of the vehicle. Interestingly, sharp eyes will spot that this is a GTV 6 Quadrifoglio, the highest specification Alfa Romeo available, and widely considered the finest of these cars, as well as the fastest. *'Audi 200 Quattro' - Featured in The Living Daylights. An Austrian-registered is used as a getaway car after Koskov's defection at the start of the film. Later, Bond is seen driving an Audi 100 Avant in Tangier, following General Pushkin. *'Citroën 2CV' - Featured in For Your Eyes Only. A tiny but seemingly indestructible (rental) car belonging to Melina Havelock that Bond uses to make a "fast" getaway after Melina assassinates Hector Gonzales, who murdered her parents. The car used in the movie was allegedly fitted with a Citroën GS 4-cylinder boxer engine (in place of the standard 2-cylinder boxer), to make it able to outrun the two Peugeot 504s in pursuit. *'1971 Cadillac Fleetwood "Pimpmobile"' - Featured in Live and Let Die. When Bond spots the white Superfly-esque pimpmobile (a Les Dunham Corvorado - a Chevrolet Corvette with Cadillac Eldorado body panels), Mr. Big, Solitaire, and Tee Hee leave their secret facility where a voodoo shop is actually one of Dr. Kananga's hideouts. The Cadillac is later seen outside a Fillet of Soul restaurant alongside a Dunham-converted Cadillac Eldorado coupe. *'Ferrari F355 GTS' - Featured in GoldenEye. Xenia Onatopp playfully races James Bond in his Aston Martin DB5 by chance on the mountain roads behind Monte Carlo in this vehicle, which is later revealed to have false French registration plates, hinting that it may be stolen. *'Honda ATV vehicle' - Featured in Diamonds Are Forever. Bond commanders an all-terrain vehicle after he ditches the moon buggy. *'Jaguar XKR' - A convertible driven by Zao in Die Another Day, the car was extremely similar in almost every way to a James Bond automobile. The vehicle includes a gatling gun, thermal imaging capabilities, mortar bombs, rockets under the front grille, miniature missiles hidden in the door, and front ramming spikes. *'Studillac' - A custom black Studebaker convertible with a Cadillac engine, plus special transmission, brakes and rear axle, owned by Felix Leiter in the novel Diamonds Are Forever. The combination of the aerodynamic Raymond Loewy designed body with the powerful Cadillac engine made it into a remarkable sports car. Studillacs were not fictional, but actually built by a Long Island, NY company called Bill Frick Motors from 1953 Studebaker Starlight bodies. *'Sunbeam Alpine roadster' - Featured in Dr. No. Bond drives to Miss Taro's home in the Blue Mountains; he is pursued by Dr. No's thugs driving a LaSalle hearse. In the novel Dr. No, Bond drives the car that formerly belonged to Commander Strangways, the murdered agent in Kingston. It is also driven by Quarrel. *'Toyota 2000GT convertible' - Featured in You Only Live Twice. Owned by Aki. Two prototype convertibles were built especially for the film; no others were made. One 2000GT convertible was located in South Africa awaiting restoration into the Cars for the Stars museum. *'Mini Moke' - Featured briefly in Live and Let Die and later in The Spy Who Loved Me. In Live and Let Die, Bond and Rosie use this vehicle to drive to the harbour to meet Quarrel Jr. In Spy, the crew of the Liparus supertanker use a Mini Moke in their defence against a break out by the submarine crews. *'Auto-wallah taxi' - Featured in Octopussy. Two of these basic auto rickshaws are used in a chase sequence through the streets of Udaipur - Bond and fellow MI6 agent Vijay being in one, with Gobinda and his henchmen in the pursuing vehicle. It is insinuated that the auto-wallah driven by Vijay has been modified by MI6 as the tone of the engine becomes more like a motorcycle and Vijay performs a wheelie, exclaiming "This is a company car!" *'Mercedes 250SE' - Featured in Octopussy. Bond commandeers this Soviet Army staff car to pursue Octopussy's train. When the tires are shredded by gunfire, Bond turns onto the railway line and drives the car along the rails until he escapes just before the car is knocked into the river by an oncoming train. *'Renault 11 Taxi' - Featured in A View to a Kill, Bond commandeers this car and takes it on a pursuit through Paris. During the pursuit the car has its roof chopped off and then later the entire back half of the car is ripped off. *'Triumph Stag' - In Diamonds Are Forever, Connery is seen early in the movie driving a yellow Stag to Amsterdam, while posing as diamond smuggler Peter Franks. Other vehicles *'Moon buggy' - Featured in Diamonds Are Forever. Used by Bond to escape from the laboratory. Fast but infamously fragile, one of its wheels can be seen rolling past the camera position as Bond drives by it during the escape. *'Panhard AML' - Two pursue Mujahadeen fighters in The Living Daylights. *'San Francisco Fire Department fire engine' - Featured in A View to a Kill. Ladder truck commandeered by Bond and Stacey. *'T-55 battle tank' - Featured in GoldenEye. A Russian tank taken by Bond to pursue General Ouromov in St. Petersburg. *'VAB AFV' - Used by Koskov in The Living Daylights to transport diamonds one in pursuit of Bond in Czechoslovakia, and one briefly shown at Colonel Moon's HQ in Die Another Day. *'AEC Regent RT-type double-decker bus' - Featured in Live and Let Die when Bond and Solitaire try to escape from Kananga. (Two 1973 Chevrolet Novas are seen as police cruisers.) En route it becomes a single-decker bus thanks to an inconveniently placed low bridge. Aircraft Marine vehicles See also *